Not So Innocent
by Niricko
Summary: Every one says that Ryou could never be able to fight off any vampire, that he is too innocent. The boy gets fed up of it all. Only when he proves himself of some use to the hunters do they accept him, but he takes up on another offer. -needs editing-
1. Introduction To Ryou's World

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YGO

**Author's Note:** Began writing this fan fiction back in highscool... 2004 in the middle og Biology class. October. Got inspired by the Halloween spirit and decided to make a vampire fic. This time focusing around Ryou.

Alternate Universe, Vampires, Mild Language, Out Of Character-ness, and more.

P.S.: .I love vampires.

**Legend:**

/- Time/Position of Time Action -/

-Sound-

**

* * *

**

Chapter 01:  
**Introduction To Ryou's World  
Some Changes**

"Ryou, you should stay behind this time."

"But I'm always stationed in the van! Why can't Yugi, or Anzu, or Mai, or-" Ryou was cut off by his yami.

"No! We need them in the hunt! Stay here and monitor," Bakura gave Ryou something, "Press the button if any vampire come, and I'll be here as soon as possible" Ryou sighed and opened his mouth. Too late, his yami had already jumped out of the large van to join the others. Ryou kicked the glove compartment in front of him, and then switched on the radar. It turned on then bleeped off.

"Little piece of-" He got out of the van and climbed on the roof. Electronics and radars crowded the roof of the van. He took a detached wire and re-attached it to the radar lamp. 'Better.' he thought

This is how it was. He was occasionally asked to come along to be radar when everyone else was busy. Even when he came, he was always left alone. He didn't mind the coming along or being left alone part, but he was sick and tiered of the others treating him like he couldn't even chew his own food! He wanted to kill at least ONE vampire in his life. They didn't even bother giving him a decent weapon! They thought he would hurt himself.

"What do you call a hunter with a pencil." He asked himself. His inner thoughts replied. 'I don't know! A dead one?' Ryou took out his weapon, a pencil. without lead. "God! I can't even give the vampire lead poisoning!" the boy climbed down and went back into the van. He flipped the radar back on. It flashed and showed the hunters' positions. They were in pursuit, in the middle of hunting a vampire. Ryou sighed and looked at his 'weapon.' He flipped it through his fingers. "How the hell are you supposed to kill a vampire with a pencil?"

"Hey! Yugi!" the boy turned to face Ryou.

"Hey Ryou! Ya need anythin'?"

"I just wanted to know if you got a free space to go hand to hand combating tonight for the hunt" Yugi hesitated

"Well, sorry about that Ryou, but I have a full group tonight, another time?" Ryou nodded a bit and sighed.

"Okay, I'll see you around." Ryou turned around, frowned, and walked away. 'Even the way Yugi says it, it still sounds like "we don't need you Ryou, your not strong enough, you're still innocent"' He shook his head and went to his last class of the day.

"HEY BAKURA! I'm home!" No response. He went to the kitchen and looked at the paper on the table. He snatched it up and read it aloud to himself.

"Ryou,  
Sorry, but hunting is earlier today! I'm staying at one of the hunter's house for the night! See you in the morning!  
- Bakura"  
He crumpled it up and threw it across the room. He sighed. 'Who cares! They sure don't!' He went in the fridge and got some leftovers from the day before. He set the oven and put the food in. He got out of the kitchen and into the living room. He set his watch for six thirty and turned on the television.

/- Six thirty -/

Ryou's watch beeped and he got up and entered the kitchen. He took out his food and grabbed a fork. Turning off the oven he walked back to his show. He didn't bother getting a plate for it was a portion for one. He ate by the television, alone, again. He was planning on a night like all the others by himself. Eat supper and watch television. After he eats, dose his homework, goes on the computer, then to bed at eleven.

-DING DONG-

Ryou looked at the door form where he was sitting. 'I didn't invite anyone over. Bakura's supposed to be back in the morning.'

"WHO IS IT?" He called too comfortable to get up and actually open the door.

"TELEGRAM!" Ryou raised his eyebrow. "Telegrams? Do they still even have those??" He got up and looked through the peephole. A man dressed in a uniform stood there, seemingly to follow Ryou's every move with his eyes. Ryou opened the door and stuck his head out.

"Yes?" The man stuck the envelope at Ryou; "Thank you" The boy took it from the man. He glanced at the name, then in front of him. No one was there. He raised his eyebrow and shrugged. He closed the door and went back to his Television seat and opened the envelope addressed to him. He read aloud,

"Ryou,

You are an outcast of you kin; we know you are a strong. Won't you come and meet us tomorrow around eleven o'clock at the 'Vampire's Hide'. We can discuss what you want to do. Come alone.

--Vampires--

P.S.

We won't bite you, you are forbidden, unless you ask us" Ryou bit his lip. He put the paper on the table in front of him and took his food. He continued to eat and watch his show, but sometimes he would pause and looked at the letter for brief moments.

Ryou placed the letter in his pocket and left for school. Why was he bringing it to school? He had no idea. He probably didn't want Bakura to find it, so it must be safer with him at school.

/- Seventh Period in an Eight Period School Day, After Lunch -/  
/- English Class Half Way Through -/

Ryou leaned on the window, looking out the city view. He was thinking of the letter in his pocket. 'Should I go and risk Bakura following me? Should I even go at all? What do they mean by "You are forbidden?" I wonder if Bakura's hunting tonight, if he is, I'll go. Hmmm.is some one calling my name?"

"MR. RYOU BAKURA!" The teacher slapped a ruler on his desk making him jump out of his trance. Hushed laughs spread across the room.

"S-sorry"

"Are the answers to your test being signaled by someone outside?"

"No ma'am, I'm just-"

"I don't want to hear about YOU right now, we have work to do!" Ryou blinked many times. Anger came over him. The teacher turned around and was half way down the isle when Ryou stood up from his desk and his chair screeched across the floor.

"What ARE you doing?" the teacher asked

"Not taking crap from anyone!" He glared at the teacher and then all the students. "I had enough of you, ignoring me when I talk, when I listen. I guess I'm only important when I stand by and do nothing! Is that it?" He raised his voice, "I HAD ENOUGH! ENOUGH OF STNDING, SITTING AND WAITING FOR SOMETHING TO HAPPEN! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF OTHERS BOSSING ME AROUND!" All the students stared at Ryou, who was usually quiet and evasive of any social contact with those he dose not know. They were staring and watching his every move, examining his outburst.

"Ryou, do not raise your voice at me"

"You know what, I don't give a-"

"Sit down, NOW!" The teacher interrupted the boy. Ryou smiled. He knew what he was going to do.

"I was talking, and you interrupted me. I thought teachers were supposed to be kind and show affection to their students. You do that to all, but me. You know what, FUCK OFF! YOU'RE FISRT!" Ryou pointed to the teacher giving her a death look. He then stopped pointing, gathered his tings, his bag and left the classroom. They didn't care, and it hurts.

'She's first. If they offer to turn me into one of them, I'm taking it and killing off one by one. She's first.' He stormed past many classrooms, his aura flaring and shocking all those who could sense it. He kicked open the doors of the school and ran down the stairs.

He picked up a rock, turned around, found his English classroom, and whipped the rock at the window. The rock smashed through the window and hit the wall. The teacher stood there, breathing heavily, as the rock nearly hit her. Ryou grinned and walked off the school premises towards his home.

* * *

You know some times I fee like pelting a rock at a window. But I always think of what will happen **after** I do it. I don't wanna pay for the broken window.. So uhh. ya. I just imagine I pelt many rocks at many windows! - I have too much imagination time at school. Geh.. Do you likes this?? If you no likes. THEN SCREW YOU!! MOUAHAhAHAHAHAHAaaaa!! Okay.

N e ways if ya wanna see a my other vampire fics. GO AHEAD! READ THEM AND REVIEW THEM!! THANK YOU!!

Untill next chappie of fic, C YA! -Niricko.


	2. Ready for the Time to Leave

**Legend:**

/- Time/Position of Time-/

/ Action /

* * *

**Chapter 02  
Ready to for the Time to Leave**

"Bakura! I'm home!" Ryou opened the door and threw his bag on the floor. His yami walked down the stairs.

"What are you doing here so early?" he asked confused.

"I, well," He stopped and sat on the couch, "I kinda yelled at my English teacher and stormed out of the school." he purposely left out the part where he broke a window and nearly killed the teacher with the rock.

"What made you do that?" Bakura turned, half listening, into the kitchen.

"Well, I got-"

"That's nice Ryou, now do you know where my hunting shirt went?" Ryou's aura flared, but Bakura ignored the little burst, and popped his head back in the living room, "Well?? Do you know where it is?"

"Have you even tried to listen to me?" Bakura raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryou opened his mouth, "Never mind. A-HA! Here it is!" Bakura took a shirt off the railing and pulled it over his head. "I'm going to the mall for more hunting clothes, see you later!" He waved and went out the door.

Ryou, still with his mouth open blinked a few times. "I hate my life." His thoughts trailed off and the memory of the letter stayed in his pocket.

/- Six -/

Ryou opened his eyes from the short nap he'd taken from before. He looked at himself and noticed he still had his school uniform on. He sighed and looked at his watch. Turning on the television, he got up from the couch. In the kitchen, he did the same as the night before. This time, Ryou did not go back to watch his show, but to go up stairs and change his clothes.

/ DING DONG /

'Again with the door?' He had succeeded to change into some jeans and a navy shirt. Though his sweaters cover himself up, he was quite in shape. Muscled up arms, legs, and some abs. Sweaters can conceal a lot, especially if you seem like an innocent albino boy.

/ DING DONG /

"HOLD ON! I'M COMING!" he called running down the stairs. He looked in the peephole and saw some one non recognizable. "Who's there?"

"Please, help me."

"Why? What's wrong?" Ryou being was cautious. He knew there were tricks, tricks made by vampires. Like the in the note. What did it mean to 'be forbidden?'

"I'm bleeding" Ryou's eye was still looking through the peephole.

"Where?"

"My arm, if you look through your peephole I can show you"

"Show me." The person in front of the door removed their hand for an instant to show Ryou that his arteriole in his arm was gushing blood. The boy immediately opened the door. When he did, the wound was gone. Ryou's eyes grew big.

"VAMPIRE! I'm forbidden! You can't touch me!"

"Only to those who go by the rules!" The vampire jumped him and the door swung shut. 'Too bad I don't have my leadless pencil to defend myself with' Ryou thought as he locked his hands on the vampire's shoulders and placed his foot back so he wouldn't fall to the floor.

The vampire hissed and grabbed the boy's collar. The vampire picked up Ryou and raised him overhead. He was about to throw Ryou to the floor, but the boy kicked and connected his foot into the vampire's nose. The vampire dropped him and held his nose. Even if he was dead, it still hurts to get your nose broken, even though it'll heal in a minute or two.

Ryou landed on his feet in a tripping position. He swung his leg around sending the vampire to the floor. Ryou got up and rushed to the swords against the wall. In one swift movement, the vampire got off the floor and clasped onto Ryou's torso and bit into the boy. Before the numbness fear, and sleepiness took over his body, Ryou shot back both of his elbows sending the vampire back. Ryou gasped and rubbed his arms.

'That felt like I hit my funny bones against a smooth wall of cement!' His arms still tingling with a numb feeling, he went to the vampire who was paralyzed.

/ CRACK! /

Ryou kicked the vampire's head to the side. "DAMN IT! Stop torturing me!"

"Who sent you!" Ryou yelled.

"How the hell did you know I was sent here by someone?" The vampire's nose was healed and his neck was turning back into place.

"Mercs don't go by rules. Especially the vampire ones. Now tell me, WHO!"

"How much will you give me?" The vampire said buying time to heal.

Ryou being smart and knowing that vampires heal thirty times faster than humans, bent down and crushed the vampire's knees. It shrieked in pain.

"TELL ME!"

"It was another hunter!" It spat out, "Now stop torturing me!" Ryou grinned.

"I didn't say '**what**' sent you, I said **WHO**!" Ryou pushed on the vampire's broken knee. It yelped.

"YUGI MOTO!" Ryou's eyes widened. He stood up and turned his back to the immobilized vampire.

"Why?" The vampire placed his knee back into its socket..

"That's confidential. But if you really want to know, you'll have to give me something first!"

Ryou grabbed a sword off the wall. A sudden grip tightened Ryou's breath short. Teeth re-entered the boy's neck. The boy took the sword and ran it through the vampire's gut. The creature took its teeth out of Ryou's neck in shock. Ryou kicked the vampire from behind, taking the sword out. He turned around and swung the sword.

/- 8:00 pm -/

"Ryou! I'm home!" Bakura called as he opened the door. "Ryou?" Bakura stepped forward and his foot went onto something... something that was not the floor. He looked down and frowned in disgust, vampire ashes.

"Looks like he passed." Yugi said coming through the door way followed by, Jounouchi, Seto, Anzu, Mai, Honda, Shizuka and Yami

Bakura went over to the couch and found Ryou sleeping in bloody clothes, "Shit." He kneeled down and touched Ryou's wound for two reasons. One heart beat, two bleeding. "Good, he's not dead, or bleeding"

The boy on the couch stirred. The hunters of Yugi's group Circled around the couch. Ryou opened his eyes.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked confused

"You passed!" Yugi said smiling beside Bakura

"What?"

"That vampire was a test to see if you handle being a hunter" Yugi explained to the confused boy.

"WHAT!" Ryou sat up, his eyes filled with anger, "You sent, a vampire mercenary, to come and kill me? That's a TEST?" Ryou got up and pushed everyone out of the way. " You thought I couldn't do it."

"Now we know for sure that you could defeat a vampire. Would you like to-?"

"Fuck off." Ryou interrupted Yugi and went to the door. Everyone stared at the boy as he opened the door and looked out. "You rather risk my life to see it I pass, than have someone here to help me. You never intended me to live didn't you?" Everyone was speechless. "That's what I thought."

No one could say anything to him. He was right. They thought he would be dead. Only Bakura said he would have a chance, but still. Bakura thought Ryou would be immobilized and not as well as he looked now. He looked stronger and experienced. Ryou shook his head, took hold of the doorknob and slammed it behind him. His own home.

"That went well, don't you think?" Everyone glared at Honda, "What?"

/- 8:30 -/

Ryou stuck his hand in his pocket, then pulled it out instantly in pain. He looked at it. 'I hate it when I give myself paper cuts.' He took out the paper and unfolded it. 'The letter!' he read it over and stuffed it back in his pocket. The paper cut was forgotten, he knew where to go. 'Vampire Hide, here I come!'

* * *

Mercs/Mercenaries: Mercenaries can be all races (ex: vampires, humans, orcs, dwarves (rarely), elves, etc.) they are paid assassins who are ruthless and will stab you in the back at a good price. You can hire them for a huge amount of money. Beware. They WILL sell you out

Until next fic or chappie, C YA! -Niricko-


	3. The Rush of the First and Second Kill

**Author's Note**: As you can see, I am using the Japanese names… Okay… guess that was not important... _'and you already know that...'_

**Legend:**

/- Time/Position of Time -/

/ Action/Sound /

* * *

**Chapter 03  
The Rush of the First and Second Kill  
**

As Ryou walked on the street of 'Vampire Hide,' the vampires looked at him, knowing he's to be untouched. Most of them were tempted to bite him for his sweet blood was on his shirt.

"I have a letter! I came," he called out to them, "Now, What do you want from me?" A vampire approached Ryou and examined him.

"Come with me, Ryou, We'll discus what you want to do..." The vampire turned and walked. The boy followed.

/- 11:00 -/

"Alright, it is done"

A half albino stood into a huge room. Seven Vampires had seats behind a crescent moon desk. A full hour had passed when he had arrived at Vampire Hide. He changed, what he wore, and his body.

The half albino's muscles were more developed and showed through a new tight black t-shirt. His pants were tight, yet flexible enough to do the splits and not get your pants ripped. His bones stronger than the rest, only a superior vampire could break them now. His green eyes would glow slightly in certain lighting. He could see perfectly in the dark, hear and smell superiorly.

"Ryou, what will you do now that you have this power?" A vampire who sat down near the end of the table asked. The half albino grinned.

"I'm going to the first one who I promised I would kill…" The vampires at the crescent moon table murmured and stood.

"You are dismissed" They said. The green eyed half albino bowed to the vampire council and left.

'This new feeling, the power, I must feed… Now, where is my prey…' His nose found the scent of his prey's perfume near the school. 'She's here…' He entered the school by the school by the front doors, which seemed to be open at 11:20 pm. As he entered the school, his eyes slightly glowed in the darkness of the school.

'Ten steps' A light was on in the class room his prey was occupying. 'Five steps' he approached the open door, he saw his former teacher. 'Three steps' She sat there correcting tests. 'One bite…'

The teacher didn't even notice that someone was right behind her. Not even that an other, was in the room. In one moment, the ex-student grabbed the teacher and flung her out of the chair. She was about to yell, but a cold icy hand wrapped around her mouth and a pale arm around her own arms and torso.

"Don't scream…" The albino whispered in her ear, "…in fact, don't talk at all…" His ex-teacher's eyes frantically looked around the room in terror. Her heart quickened for oxygen as the air in her lungs were being cut short by the vampire's hand, covering her mouth and nose.

"This is how you made me feel. All those times you ignored me, suffocated my ideas. You made me a pawn, killing my will to live. Making my life harder to regain my breath of life…" The teacher let out a bit more air left in her lungs and the glowing green eyed vampire, tightened his grip, cracking four ribs. The teacher's instinct in survival was to cough out blood, but the hand blocking her reaction to stop the blood from entering her larynx made it swiftly past her epiglottis, between her vocal cords and down her trachea. The teacher now had blood in her lungs. The half albino let go of her mouth and bit into the teacher's neck. The struggling and frantic movements ceased, her heart rate slowed, her eyes coming dull, unfocused and lifeless, her breath, gone. The green eyed, half albino threw his former, dead, teacher into her chair. He licked his bloody hands and lips.

He was about to leave, when something in the back of his mind told him to look at the papers on the desk. She just had finished grading his papers. 'Nice effort, try harder next time!' She had put in red on his paper. He then scanned through the corrections on his work. He growled inside and turned to the dead teacher's body.

"Little bitch!" He swung his hand at her face, she was sent to the ground. He had succeeded to disfigure it by ripping away the flesh and muscles, exposing the bone, bloodless. The vampire raged out of the school with the last thoughts that the teacher had, other then the panic he struck in her heart.

"That Ryou, so innocent…" Her thoughts pierced through his mind, echoing remaining there until he set his mind on something new.

The paper that Ryou had written was one of his best works. The teacher had taken off marks for the stupidest of reasons. Not double spaced, name and date not on the same line, crosses the margin on the left side, the title not underlined, and ten marks off for going over the 400 word minimum boundary. Minimum, aren't you supposed to have 400 words, at least? He got 50 overall for this. On a stupid essay exam that costs 60 of the term (in a four term year).

/- 9:00 AM -/

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" a scream was echoed throughout the whole school turning heads and more students rush to the scene. Where the scream emanated from, a student stood shocked, staring in amazement and horror at the teacher spiraled on the floor. The teacher wide eyed and face almost all ripped off exposing the white clean bone. Most of the students gasped, others couldn't wait for the bathroom toilet in time. Ryou's vampire kills have started.

/- 7:00 PM -/  
/- Hunter's meeting -/

/ BANG! /

"I can't believe we skipped the school premises!" Jou had punched the wall. Lucky for the wall, Jou knew how to control his hunter strength.

"Just sit down Jou. Ryou is missing and we don't need you to be punching walls again. Remember what happened lat time you punched the wall?" Bakura said

"Yeah, yeah… I hit an electric wire and got shocked, I know, I know.." Jou sighed and flopped on the couch, mad at himself that someone died on his patrol out for vampires. "What are we going to say to her family?"

"Like we always do, tell them that she died by a vampire, painlessly"

"She had four fucking ribs broken!" He rose

"Shut up and sit your ass back down! The teacher's family will be informed. Now, an amature hunter is missing! While we hunt tonight, we also look for Ryou. Remember, he is till an innocent in the middle of a battle, we have to" some mumbles were heard

"Alright…" Jou sat back down again

"Tonight's rounds are, Bakura, Mai and Anzu starting at 7:30 till 11:30. Jou, Honda and Shizuka 11:30 till 3:30. 3:30 till day break, I'll be with some newbie hunters. I've arranged to help them train. DISSMISSED!" Yugi called out

Every one walked out the door from Yugi's house by 7:20

/- 3:00 AM -/

/ Ding Dong /

Yugi rushed to the door and opened it. He gasped then smiled to who it was. "Ryou! Come in!" The boy stepped aside and let Ryou inside. Yugi escorted Ryou to a couch, and the half albino sat down.

"You changed your mind about being a hunter??" Ryou nodded. "wait right here, I just need to do something…" Ryou waited. Three minutes later, Yugi and Ryou left the house to get to the meeting place by 3:30. Yugi was to meet now hunters to train them, why not bring Ryou along?

By the time it was 3:40, Ryou and Yugi were waiting for the others for ten minutes. "That's strange…" Yugi mumbled, "…They should have been here by now…"

"Maybe they got lost?" Ryou said grinning inside. 'The enchantment is working perfectly! My plan will unravel soon…'

Yugi looked in an alley not far from the meeting place was set. He looked down the alley and saw four other people. "Wait here!" He told Ryou. Yugi went down the alley and looked at the people. "Oh god!" he recognized them as the others he was going to meet! He bent down and examined their neck. Vampire bites… they have been dead for several hours and have been dumped here.

"I guess they failed their first test…" Yugi stood up and pointed his weapon to the person who spoke. He felt vampires… he saw Ryou.

"Oh, I thought you were a vampire… I can feel they are coming"

"Ahhhh, I know that…" Ryou took the blade from Yugi's sword and pulled it out of his relaxed hands.

"What!?" Ryou advanced towards Yugi.

"I knew they'd come, especially if I called them…"

"YOU'RE A SPY!! VAMPIRE SCUM!" Yugi backed up towards the end of the alleyway, weaponless, stumbling over the limbs of the bodies beneath him.

"I guess so…"

"But you're just a human! Why help the vampire race, what do you want them to do, rule?" The half albino grinned, "They'll kill you, you know that!"

"No they won't" He smiles showing his fangs, "because I'm already dead…" The green eyed boy jumped Yugi to the wall and brought the sword in to Yugi's gut pinning him to the wall. Yugi gasped and coughed through his teeth as he gritted them.

"BASTARD!"

"Oh, how did you know? You never asked me, now tell me, how?" Yugi's eyes grew wide in pain as Ryou turned the blade inside of Yugi's gut creating a circle, making the wound bigger. He gasped as the pain coursed through his body and the blood poured down his leg from the wound. The vampire pushed Yugi's head to the side and saw the artery pulse beneath the skin. He bent down and bit into it drinking up the blood.

"F-fuck…y-you...t-tr-trator…" the words trailed off into nothing but a silent death. The half albino let go of the dead hunter who had said his last words. The vampire left the hunter there, pinned to the wall, supported from the sword in the wall. He grinned and strode off. His duty, still not finished. He would have to go to the rest of Yugi's group and kill them off. All of them.

The vampire had new strength flowing through him, Yugi's strength, thoughts, and strategy. The timetable was his, knowing what time everyone is going to go out at. Tomorrow, he will come back, stronger and ready to strike at night yet again at the hunters strongest group.

* * *

Note: To the people who do not know, in my school, a 50 is a fail by 10. So in this fic, Ryou failed his 'test'

Shade Azuna: Ryou's teacher is dea-ad! Ryou's teacher is dea-ad! Ryou's teacher is dea-

Niricko: ummm… Shade??

Shade: Hmm??

Niricko: they already know that…

Shade: -blinks- oh… RYOU KILLED HIS TEACHER!! A-AND YUGI!!

Niricko: -facepalm- oh, help me reviewers…

**Niricko communicates with the readers!**

Dear Panda X. Bear,  
Sorry Malik and Marik are not in this fic, and the Millennium Items are not in here… And, if somebody got bitten by a vampire, it doesn't mean you'll become one. You'd have to be turned into one. There are many different kinds of vampires out there, but I'm using Anne Rice's vampire style. If ya want to learn about the vampires I'm using, you can read her books.. Mainly 'Interview with a Vampire' or 'The Vampire Lestat' Those are the main books that tell you mostly about the vampires.

Dear Bakurs's-Gurl,  
Ryou doesn't become a vampire outcast and this is not a fic rated for yaoi. So, no yaoi in here, unless you're thinking dirty all the time…

Dear noone, (yes, someone put their name as noone, original-)  
No I did not take my fic off, if I did, no body told me that I did. And plus I see it when I'm singed on

Dear Copycat4,  
Sorry for the delay and all that too, but if ya really want to see why, go to my bio, the reason is at the bottom of that thing… somewhere at least…

**END!**

Well,  
Until next fic or chappie,  
C YA!  
- Niricko.


	4. Night Of Murder

Disclaimer: own me nothing…. Wait… that come out wrong... and really bad….  
  
A/N: Okay… thing to write, stuff to do, crap and more crap…. And I'm making nothing… right… I'm okay, just mad… and ya… pissed right now… and ya.. so ya…  
  
Legend:  
  
~*Time/Position of Time*~  
  
~*~Action~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________________---------------------------  
  
Chapter 04  
  
Night Of Murder  
  
Ryou woke as the sun had finished descending into the horizon. He opened the building door to the street of Vampire Hang. He nodded in a greeting to other vampires in the street leaving for their breakfast.  
  
"Hey! Ryou!" The half albino turned at the sound of his name.  
  
"Hey Kaze {*}"  
  
"Look! You're in the paper!!"  
  
"What?" he took the paper that was handed to him by the younger vampire.  
  
'YUGI MOTO, FAMOUS HUNTER, DIES WITH ROOKIES BY VAMPIRES' Ryou read aloud from the paper. He grinned.  
  
"Is your night better that I've showed you this?"  
  
"Yeah, now I'm off to kill more hunters like the council assigned me to do. I'll see you around…" Ryou ruffled the 13-year-olds hair. The boy vampire straightened his hair and smiled. He went to the other vampires and spread the word. Ryou grinned an vanished off of vampire hang and towards his next prey.   
  
***  
  
~*9:00 pm*~  
  
Ryou arrived at a certain house with his prey mourning a recent death. The vampire accessed the memories of Yugi and Ryou's current prey. Like brothers they were, and now they'll die the same way, By Ryou's fangs.   
  
The albino jumped to an open window. He silently crept inside and walked to the hallway not noticing another door that connected the room with another. Hopefully Ryou could surprise his prey and make it a quick death without having to explain anything.  
  
"Oh, hey Ryou, I guess you heard the news?"  
  
'So much for the surprise..' Ryou thought turning to Yami from the doorway. Yami had come into the room by the other door. "Ah, Yami, I was looking for you... I heard of the news...Sorry I wasn't there to help him…"  
  
"You came to comfort me, didn't you?"  
  
"You could say that..."Yami sat on the bed of the room and sighed.  
  
"Thanks for coming Ryou, everyone else didn't really say anything..." The half albino picked up a hunter sword from the desk and examined it.  
  
"This yours?" He asked feeling little pity for the hunter. He traced his finger lightly on the blade. Yami nodded. He opened his mouth to say something, but it turned into a yell. The undetected vampire had stuck the sword through Yami's leg pinning him there.  
  
"W-what the-!?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" the vampire yelled in his face. "I killed Yugi, I'm that vampire." Yami's eyes widened. "You neglected me with that little short bastard. Yugi, Honda, Anzu, everybody, including you, always-" Yami pushed Ryou out of his face and started to pull the sword out of his leg.  
  
"I knew something was dead in here..." Ryou grinned and took out the sword and switched legs. The tri-coloured boy yelled again in pain as he was immobilized and bleeding. He tried to punch at the vampire but he was out of range.   
  
"Yami? Are you-" Yugi's grandfather came into the room. Ryou pulled out the sword from Yami's leg and turned around swinging it. He sliced the old man's head straight off.  
  
"That's for never acknowledging me for a human!" The green eyed vampire spat at the dead falling body.  
  
"Have you gone INSANE!?" Yami yelled. The half albino looked at the Yugi look-alike.  
  
"You and your friends never accepted me to be a normal person, never have you wanted me in your group. You NEVER thought I was capable of doing anything right that you gave me a fucking pencil that had not enough to freaking lead poison the damned vampire! You thought I was the innocent one, well look at you now! You're life is about the end by this 'innocent' vampire!" Yami tried to move away and blinked in shock.  
  
'What makes him so angry?' Ryou shot the sword at Yami and got him in the shoulder sending him backwards and into the bed. "SEE! You're not even listening to me!" Ryou grabbed Yami by the chin and moved his face out of the way from his neck. From the pressure of Ryou's hand, Yami's jaw gave way and broke. A deranged noise came out of Yami's mouth at the same time that Ryou bit the boy. The vampire drank the remainder of the blood in the body of Yugi's 'brother'.  
  
Satisfied with the death. Ryou turned around and slipped to the floor. 'DAMN OLD MAN!' Ryou thought landing on his back next to the headless and still bleeding body. Ryou got up, he shook his head and sighed. "Little son of a..."  
  
***  
  
~*9:30*~  
  
"Hey! Yami!" Jounouchi, Honda and Anzu knocked on the door.  
  
"OI! Mr. SATOME!" Honda yelled.  
  
"They're.. they're all… dead..."Anzu turned around and saw Ryou holding a bloody sword and his clothes face and some in his hair, were smeared with more blood.  
  
From getting the reaction from Yami, Ryou knew that the hunters didn't know about Ryou being a vampire, he was happy about that... "I was on my way here at 9:00 when I finally picked up a paper and saw the news. I was going to accept the offer Yugi had given me, but he's dead. I came here anyways to pay some respects but...I was too late. They were already dead. I was able to cut a vampire, but he pushed me onto the dead bodies of Yami and-"  
  
"I think that's enough..." Anzu said looking like she was about to throw up.  
  
"How'd you get out?" Jou asked curiously.  
  
"I came through the back door..." Ryou got weird looks from the hunters in front of him, there was no back door, "…that the vampires made…" The three hunters sighed. Jou and Honda turned away from the half albino.  
  
Anzu stood by herself between the vampire and the hunters. She was in shock. First Yugi, then Yami and Mr. Satome. Were the others next? Ryou advanced on Anzu, looking like a tired out human. He dragged the sword lazily and slumped his shoulders forwards. He kept his eyes hidden by the mesh of hair that hung over his forehead.  
  
The female hunter looked at Jou who was going to use his cell to contact Seto. She then looked to her left and saw a lights in Ryou's eyes. They were glowing! Human's eyes don't glow! Ryou felt that his secret of being a vampire spread to Anzu's knowledge.  
  
"Gu-" A small sound that sounded like a pout came out of her mouth. Her eyes widened and her breath quickened. Her face was coming pale and a pulling sensation was occurring in her veins. Cold spread through her body as she clutched onto the arm around her for her life to return. Her vision blurred and voice would not answer to her demands. Words rang in her mind, Ryou's voice.   
  
'You took my place. Those friendship rants were always so annoying. You never shut up. You loved to talk about friendship and how good it was for our lives, yet you never shared that friendship with me. Your vampire killer' The vampire was drinking her blood.  
  
~*~ THUMP! ~*~  
  
A sound of a heavy object fell to the ash fault., but only it wasn't an object. It was a shell for a soul. A lifeless body gone from the realm of living and onto the life of the dead. Jou and Honda looked behind them to find Ryou whipping the blood away from his lips and licking it off his hand. He grinned, his eyes still glowing from the light of the night.  
  
"SICK BASTARD!" Honda yelled  
  
"VAMPIRE!" Jou pulled out his weapon, "I knew something wasn't right!"  
  
"What actually works is that when I was living, you never noticed much about me. Now that I'm dead, you still don't notice. You couldn't even sense I was vampire!" He readied Yami's blade in his hand and waited for an attack.  
  
Honda charged with two short swords in his hands. He used these swords as psi{**}. Honda swung to the left and Ryou blocked with his sword and sliced horizontal to be blocked by Honda's right sword. The hunter attacked forwards and the vampire moved behind him to karate chop his neck. Honda fell to the ground paralysed for the moment saying something about anger management.  
  
Ryou twirled his weapon in his hand and got in his stance again. This time he attacked Jou. The blond blocked the vertical attack, the horizontal attack, right diagonal, upward, left diagonal but did not move in time for the straight on attack. The sword plunged into Jou's gut and he fell down on the ground with the weapon still in him.  
  
The vampire turned to the unconscious boy on the ground. He grinned and sat on the boys back. He took away the weapons and threw them at the front door of Yugi's old home. The vampire grabbed a hold of Honda's hair and pulled to make his face look upwards. The brunet's eyes shot open in a daze.  
  
"Time to sleep for eternity…" Ryou bit into the boy's neck and drank, telling the boy why he was killing him. Like he did to Anzu.  
  
'You discarded me like the rest, you made all your jokes mainly on the subject of me. You won't have dying words. Maybe just a sound of relief sigh of you soul escaping your body.' The vampire stopped drinking and looked at the blond. The phone was a couple feet form his grasp. It was on, but unnoticeable to the vampire.  
  
"Katsuya Jounouchi…always the all muscle no brains just like stupid over here." He motioned to the brunette on the ground who he had just killed. The blond struggled for life. Ryo got up and couched in front of Jou. "I'm killing you for not accepting me as a hunter. I bet you were the one first to agree that I should be 'tested'! Am I right?" No answer from Jounouchi. Just a glare into the glowing eyes or Ryou that no longer had the life like a human in them. "That's what I thought…"  
  
"That's a stupid reason to become a vampire and kill!"  
  
On the other line, Seto Kaiba was listening to the conversation between the hunter and vampire.  
  
"Says you Katsuya!" the angered green eyed albino pulled the sword out of the blond to make him feel the rush of blood exit two stinging wounds. Jou punched Ryou in the gut making him loose balance off his heels of his feet and fall backwards. Jou grabbed his sword and positioned himself for a fight. Ryou laughed.  
  
"Poor boy.. watched his best friend Hiroto Honda die, and witnessed the silence of a vampire's killing of Mizaki Anzu's death... Your next Jounouchi Katsuya!"  
  
"Seto's gonna find out!"  
  
"I expect that" Came the vampire's voice. Seto was still listening.   
  
"Why a vampire?" Jou's voice came through the phone.  
  
"They offered me immortality and a new life, a-"  
  
"You and immortality don't mix"  
  
Seto traced the call to an exact location. The front of Yami's house. "Send a squad of hunters to Yami's house, NOW!" Seto called the dispatch station.  
  
"Immortality, wouldn't you want it? I-"  
  
"Never! If it's at the cost of o-" Jou was caught off by Ryou's action. He threw his sword and Jou swatted it away only to give out an opening where Ryou too advantage of and attacked. The vampire pined the blond near the phone.  
  
"Don't trust Ryou, he's no longer human…" Seto's voice rung through the air.  
  
"You called Seto, what's a dog like you calling your master. Can't handle a vampire on your own?" Jou's anger raged inside him. He struggled to get free of Ryou's grasp but nothing would work. "So what if my secret is out, I still have orders to play out!"  
  
"You're dead now Ryou!" Jou spat.  
  
"I all ready am!" The half albino bit into the blond who soon died of the loos of blood, like his friends did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~_______________------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________-----------------  
  
{*}-- Kaze, a name that always ends up on my fics… well some of them ^-^ it's a cool name! Means 'wind'!  
  
{**}--a psi is like what Raphael has in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. A one handed weapon that has three prongs  
  
Okay, me no longer mad ^-^;;;!! Gomen for all the waiting and all, it's just that ' haven't been getting enough 'me' time lately… geh…  
  
Niricko communicates with the readers!  
  
Dear Panda X. Bear,  
  
You'll se in the next chapter it has a more plot thickening subject of other reasons Ryou is killing everyone! o I said too much!! ^-^;;  
  
Dear Copycat4,  
  
Yes I killed off Yugi.. GOMEN YUGI! But I had to.. And to those who all hate their English teachers, You can think of the English teacher in this story is yours!! ^-^;  
  
Dear jou,  
  
No, when I say they are dead, they are dead and will not come back to life. They died… .… and Bakura… well you'll see what happens in the last chapter… still debating on some things.. Hope it comes out great!^-^  
  
Hope you liked this chappie!!^-^  
  
Until next chappie or fic,  
  
C YA!-Niricko ^-^;;; 


	5. The Other Reasons To Kill

Disclaimer: .……..……. ~*~ jumps out of chapter five and runs to chapter one where it pastes itself there ~*~  
  
Niricko: ~*~ blinks ~*~ weird….  
  
A/N: Okay this chapter is mainly about Ryou… well the whole fic is about Ryou… geh… I mean that why he's gone all 'mad' This one will be Ryou's time to look back on his life to most of memories he could remember. Soooooo…there will be Ryou's memories… I said that, check… uhhhhh… ~*~ reads over the A/N ~*~ ….. I'm being repetitive aren't I? There will be some switches between the past and the present and many, many things I'll make up for this chappie. Am I done yet?  
  
YES! Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!^-^  
  
Legend:  
  
~*Time/Position of Time*~  
  
~*~Action~*~  
  
*~* Memories*~*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________________---------------------------  
  
Chapter 05  
  
The Other Reasons To Kill  
  
~* 10:00 pm *~  
  
With the nigh still young and Ryou full to the extent that he could throw up any minute, he left back to Vampire Hang full of blood. At 10:10pm, Ryou arrived at his new home. He was now stronger and faster than most of the vampires there. He went into a vampire building and up the stairs to his room on the fifth floor. He went over to his boarded up window and pulled off two planks of wood to see the stars. The moon light streamed onto his bed. He climbed onto his bed and laid there looking out the window. He wondered why the hunters never raided this place during the day. Maybe because they think they can't, or maybe it was Yugi's logic? He closed his eyes and images of his memories crossed his mind.  
  
*~* "Ryou, there's no reason for you to come along. We don't need another tem member!" a hunter told him.  
  
"You're missing a person! You have four people, you need five to pull it off! Please, let me come?  
  
"You're not strong enough Ryou, se you around…" *~*  
  
He was put down countless times t go hunting with a group, be he never gave up  
  
*~* "Hey, Yugi! Can I come along tonight?" Yugi shifted, showing he really didn't want Ryou coming on the hunt with them. "Please?"*~*  
  
"Alright… but you're going to be scanner" Yugi finally said after a moment. Ryou grinned, finally able to tag along. But he had no clue what scanning was.*~*  
  
On rare occasions he would be scanner. That was his last job and only job when he went on the hunt. He was to stay in the hunter van and scan the area for vampires. He was to watch the others have fun an kill all the vampires,  
  
*~* "Ms. June, I would like to say,-" Ryou was cut off by his English teacher again.  
  
"That's enough Ryou, next person" The class giggled at Ryou. *~*  
  
Now the vampire knew the teachers thoughts of him. He has them. He knew what she would say to him He knows she only had a job for her life. He knew her thoughts then and there when that rock whizzed by her that day he snapped.  
  
"There's no going back now. My job was given to me and I accepted it..."  
  
*~* "Now that you are a vampire, an assignment will be given to you. Once you have done the assignment, you will be a free vampire. But in your case of strength, you could become a council member." His sire{*} had told him. He nodded and entered the council room.  
  
"Ryou, you are a vampire now. We assign you to kill the leading hunter tem in Domino city. You have to kill them all by your fangs. You injure them, do anything you want, just drink their blood. Your first kill can be whoever you like, but make sure Yugi Motto and his gang dies by your fangs."  
  
"I accept…"  
  
"Now, "Ryou, what will you do now that you have this power?" A vampire who sat down near the end of the table asked.*~*  
  
"… My job; to kill Yugi Motto and his leading hunter group. Halfway finished…"  
  
Ryou sighed and looked at the stars popping out of the night sky. He got off his bed and went to the bathroom to clean off Mr. Satome's blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~______________________--------------------------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~________________________________---------------------------  
  
{*}--- Sire = Creator. Ryou's sire is the person who made Ryou a vampire.  
  
Okays… That was a SUPER SHORT CHAPPIE!!! Gomen Nasai!! But if I added the thing that I had written before, it would make the whole story turn into a nothingness of clichés… and no, I don't want that, and I don't think you want that either…  
  
This chapter was mainly dedicated to plot thickening, plus other reasons Ryou is killing off the cast. Process of elimination gets you to become the main character ^-^;  
  
….. I need a laptop…..  
  
Niricko communicates with the readers!  
  
Dear Panda X. Bear,  
  
Yes, Ryou kills more people… XD! And yes…. He eventually does stop… .….…. Wait… does he? I still don't even know!! T.T I need to brain storm more… see were things are going… ^.^;;; Does he kill Bakura??? I DUN KNOW!! T.T I'm the author of this fic and I dun even know what's gonna come out of my mind while I write this!! T.T Feel pity for the baka that I am… T.T  
  
Dear 'uh...I forgot XP',  
  
Did you forget what name you reviewed by? It's okay… we all forget most thing XD!   
  
Well it's this year that I don't like my English teacher… she looks like the female version of Snape in Harry Potter the movie!! But sometimes she's nice… she likes to rap.. v.v; I dun like rap… @.@ it somehow gives me head aches….  
  
Yesh, I do think Ryou is a lucky one.. All that blood and shtuff… ^-^ Gore!!^-^;  
  
That reminds me… in have to put something in my bio under the school section ^.^''  
  
~END~  
  
IMPORTANT NOTICE!!!! PLEASE READ!!:   
  
Sorry about this but the rest of the chapters will be extremely slow. I really need to take out a bunch of papers and organize the story line, for the next chapters are ending decisions to the fic. Yes, this fanfic is coming to an end soon. I think only 4 or five more chapters, maximum… Hope you'll like the completed version! And don't hate me that this fic is going to end soon…  
  
Well,   
  
Until next chappie or fic;  
  
C YA!-Niricko ^-^;;; 


	6. 06 Caught Off Guard

Disclaimer: ...................... AHOY! Ye be at the wrong chapter! Go to chapter one for the proper disclaimer mate!  
  
A/N: O.o I, am, so, SORRY! Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry SORRY!!!!!!! I didn't mean to keep you hanging like that for a long time! GOMEN NASAI!! I'll shut up right now and type for you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~_____________--------------~~~~~~~~~~____________------------- ~~~~~~~~~_______  
  
Chapter 06 Caught Off Guard  
  
That day, Ryou couldn't get any rest. He looked at the blocked up window in his room. He had covered it back up an hour before the sun rose. He felt blood sick. Too many hunters in one night were not good things. He kept the blood form exiting his mouth. The vampire had drunk too much.  
By the time it was noon, the sensation of vomiting the blood back up, ceased. "I'm never going to have four humans or hunters a night again..." If vampires drank too much blood in one night, they would probably throw it back up, for their dead body could not contain it all.  
When the sickness was gone, he had fallen asleep. Images of those he killed. Their memories filled his mind. But not those of Miss June. He shot open his eyes looking around the room attentively. Something was wrong. Humans were coming... The sun was almost all out of the sky, he felt it. Ryou jumped out of his bed and went to his door. He swung it open and ran to a room where as council member slept.  
  
"Hunters-!" He called ramming the door open. "What the hell?!" A blond woman turned to Ryou. "Mai..." Ryou growled "Ah! Ryou! How nice of you to volunteer to be the next vampire we kill!" Ryou growled and glared at Mai. Three other hunters accompanied the blond. "It was Seto's idea, was it not?" Ryou grinned "Uh, ya! Hunters! KILL HIM!!" The three people attacked Ryou. One from the left, the other, right, and another, a frontal attack. The vampire ducked the three swords and jumped the hunter in front of him. When Ryou's nails reached the neck of the hunter, her slit open the man's throat.  
The two hunters turned around to face the vampire who picked up the dead man's sword. Mai aimed her cross bow at Ryou's neck.  
  
~*~TWANG~*~  
  
"Too slow!" Ryou appeared on the ceiling and jumped from the rebound towards another hunter, swinging the sword. Before the man could react, his head was rolling on the floor. Mai aimed for Ryou who was in front of her last companion.  
  
~*~TWANG!~*~  
  
"GACK!" "Friendly fire... What a pity... Was that supposed to be me?" The hunter had received a bolt{*} in his throat. He fell to the floor with blood coming out his mouth and the wound. Mai shot her fist vertically backwards.  
  
~*~WHACK!~*~  
  
Ryou staggered backwards holding his nose. "Okay, so you still want to fight" He whipped his nose and licked the blood off his hand, "Alright, let's dance...{**}" He held his new sword and went into a stance.  
  
~*~TWANG!~*~ ~*~CHIK!~*~  
  
Ryou had used the sword to deflect the bolt. It stuck into the ceiling. "Why all of a sudden did you attack?"  
  
"Seto wanted to catch you off guard, and we did. It worked." Mai grinned and pitched the crossbow to the floor and pulled out a sword. Ryou attacked horizontally as Mai jumped over him cutting Ryou's shirt. He swung around, bringing the weapon with him, making Mai jump backwards.  
  
"Missed" She grinned "So did you" He lunged towards her making her move to the side. Ryou grinned and hit her with his extended arm. Caught off guard by Ryou's move, she flew to the floor. The wind knocked out of her, paralyzed. Ryou picked her up and bit into her neck. He didn't bother with 'good-bye' or why he was killing her like he did with the other people. Just a log bite to the artery in her neck and the rich blood drain into Ryou. The vampire dropped the blond woman and looked at her lifeless body.  
  
"Six down, three to go..." He hurried out of the room and looked down the halls. Cries of vampires and hunters rose to his ears. A war out on the night-lit street. Ryou cheeked out all the to make sure the rooms were empty.  
A strong smell rose to his nose. Something of wood, no..., oil? No, gas? His eyes widened. "SHIT!" He was at the top of the building and he would have no time to speed to the roof to jump off. There was a window to his left . He took three steps backwards then ran for the window. He covered his face and crashed through the window. Just as his body was two meters away from the building, the whole thing exploded. Ryou was launched into the building that faced the one he was in.  
  
"Ryou!" "Get our of here! They are blowing these buildings up, no matter who's there!" Ryou stood up from the debris of the wall. He was bleeding form the face, his eye cut and his left arm was out of commission. "Well, well, well..." Ryou recognized the voice and looked towards the door. "I don't send hunters here for kamikaze attacks! I have a device on all hunters and they have a heart rate scanner. Mai's dead. You killed her." "Seto..." "You'll have a hard time fighting these hunters..." Without another word, Seto left, away and out of the building. In his place, five hunters entered the room. The only people in the whole building were those hunters, Ryou and Kaze. "Ready to die vampires?" said one of the five hunters. He had dark brown hair with black eyes in navy clothing. He carried a scimitar {***}. "If the world dies first" Ryou growled, his cuts, bruises healed. He took a stance, his left arm sending pain signals to Ryou, but he ignored it.  
  
"What about you?" one with short black hair and deep blue eyes wearing forest green, asked Kaze, "Are you ready?" she asked mockingly, holding a katana, swift and fast. The smaller vampire picked up a scythe from under his bed.  
  
"For you to die? Sure, as long as I'm the one killing you!" for a vampire who looks 13, doesn't mean he is.  
  
"Aww! The little one has a scythe! How cute..." A hunter who had black hair in a bun laughed. Her red eyes gleamed as she grips her sword, wearing dark red clothing.  
The remaining hunters were both dresses in black, both had navy hair and dark purple eyes. Twins they were {****}, both equipped with chained whips with spikes. Ryou flexed his hands. His eye healed and his arm partially better, but it still had a stabbing pain. His weapon, lost from the explosion he had barely escaped form. He glanced at the two purple eyed girls. They were doing the exact same thing. Same stance, posture, breaths...  
  
"Watch out for the twins..." Ryou said in such a low voice, only the vampire next to him could hear.  
  
"Right..." Kaze replied in the same tone. He grinned and replied, "but don't worry about me. I've been trained with this weapon for almost thirty years now." Ryou grinned.  
  
The black eyed hunter and the blue eyed hunter jumped at Ryou. Scimitar and katana at a vampire. The red eyed hunter jumped Kaze.  
  
~~~~~~~~~__________--------------~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___________-------------- -~~~~~~~~~______ {*}------- Bolt: a bolt is like an arrow, but its just wood and it really pointy... imagine a GIANT splinter the size of 2 new pencils! And the thickness of a highlighter! {**}------ I know, I know... Cliché {***}---- scimitar: curved, fancy, short sword. Really sharp and fast use. {****}--- can you tell I got lazy!?  
  
Hey, if you play Diablo II, it's a hell of a lot easier to know weapons! XD! And if you are used to being around writing utensils, it's also easier to describe them!!^-^ Plus life experience is good too...  
  
~*~ cries that hardly anyone reviewed~*~ WHAAAA!!!!!!! I had dedicated reviewers! T.T  
  
Until net chappie or fic C YA!  
  
-Niricko T.T 


	7. 07 Narrow Escape Heading Into Battledoc

Disclaimer: Dun own YGO, too lazy to come up with some random thing.... V.v  
  
A/N: ................................ I'll shut up now...............  
  
Legend:  
  
Time/Position of Time  
  
Action  
  
---------------------------   
  
Chapter 07 Narrow Escape Heading Into Battle  
  
"Come on Ryou! We have to go!" Kaze yelled as the bodies of the hunters erupted into flames.  
  
"I knew they weren't mortal, or human..." Ryou muttered as he covered his face from the flames.  
  
"Hurry! I have a bad feeling about this building now..." Ryou nodded and jumped over some flames to the hole he had made earlier in the wall.  
  
"Ready, GO!" Kaze and Ryou jumped out to the street with weapons in hand. Kaze with his scythe and Ryou with the hunter's katana. They both landed on a hunter, killing the mortal on impact. A vampire with hardly any fighting experience, thanked them. He picked up his sword and helped defend their home.  
  
(Insert sword fighting and yells of war between vampires and the hunters here)  
  
Ryou and Kaze rounded up some vampire to form a small fighting group. They successfully found the remainder of the vampire council... four were left.  
  
"There is no more time to be wasted here!" One of the council members said, "We have to leave as soon as possible! WE can get to the abandoned underground train station not far from here"  
  
"What about the other vampires?" Ryou asked  
  
"They will get the message telepathically. Lets go" The members of the council soon vanished with other vampires. Ryou stayed behind for a moment to look back at his brethren's home now crowded with hunters and perishing vampires. He felt he had to do something. He felt it was his fault.  
  
CLANG  
  
Ryou stopped an oncoming sword attack with his new weapon. He looked at his attacker right in the eyes.  
  
"Pitiful hunter..." He mumbled. Moving faster than the eye, Ryou disarmed the hunter who jumped back, "A little advice. Run. Run to where you can train yourself for self defense. Do not hunt, do not feed, defend yourself." Ryou disappeared to follow the council.  
The hunter blinked and stood there for a moment. He was trained that all vampires were to kill you on the spot. But this one had just had given him advice to live. He took his weapon and Ryou's advice.  
  
"Wow... This place is huge!" Ryou's voice slightly echoed off the walls. He entered the abandoned subway.  
  
"Yes, but not as nice"  
  
"True..." Ryou walked deeper into the tunnel and sat next to the wall on a bench. He sighed and closed his eyes. Voices erupted in the tunnel as more vampires arrived in rage.  
  
"Damn hunters! They ruined our home!"  
  
"I bet they are all laughing at us..."  
  
"Man I'm hungry..." The vampire who said this received some glares.  
  
"'Course ya are, ya ejit!{} None of us has eaten!" Another vampire spoke with his Irish accent.  
  
"What are we gonna do? The hunters are prowling the streets, poking anything that moves with their weapons! And no humans are there!  
  
"Then why don't we hunt for the hunters?" Ryou asked standing up. All the vampires looked at Ryou, his eyes, the only ones, glowing in the dim light, "They are the only ones out at this time, so, why not hunt for them?"  
  
"True, but one vampire cannot go against top hunters in groups of five!"  
  
"That's why we can make groups of vampires! Hunt them like they hunt us. They will be the animals this time!" Kaze agreed with Ryou.  
  
"Then we are no longer hungry, we can move to the hunter's home base. The KC Manor."  
  
"But won't it be filled with hunters?  
  
"Not if they are all over the streets ad at out home. The Manor will only be at minimum security tonight." The vampires smiled. Tonight, they might have been run out of their homes, but they will kill their enemy's leader and scatter them all, destroy their morale.  
  
"Shizuka, we just got word that the vampires have retreated."  
  
"Good, we'll stand guard here for a while until further notice." The girl said putting her hand on the hilt of her sword. This was a sign that there was going to be a fight. The hunter nodded and took out his weapon and the other four did the same, ready for vampires who were approaching.  
  
"Good evening" A voice said, coming from their darkness. The group of hunters turned to where the voice came from. Ryou appeared in the hunter's view.  
  
"Kill him" Shizuka growled. Ryou grinned and whistled. Vampires appeared around the hunter group of six. They have no escape.  
  
Weapons drawn, the fight starts. Shizuka charged to Ryou, with her sword at her side ready to strike. In a flash, both weapons clashed together. The brunette pushes away form the traitor and attacks again. Ryou blocks her attack and strikes for a horizontal attack. Shizuka positions her sword vertically to block then she kicks the vampire in the neck and he stumbles back. He catches his balance to block a head on attack form his adversary.  
The other five vampires had successfully killed off two hunters and ready to kill off the other three..  
A strong enough attack form the albino successfully made Shizuka's weapon fly out of her hand and into a hunter, killing him on impact. She turned to face Ryou, but he picked her up with one hand and brought her neck to his mouth. Before his teeth broke Shizuka's skin, a dagger punctured his side then twisted at a ninety degree angle, sending an enormous amount of pain through Ryou's body. He yelled out in pain and threw the girl to the ground, paralyzing her, making her gasp for breath, struggling for air.  
The vampires won the fight had looked over to Ryou who was clutching his side in pain, blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
"Little bitch..." He growled. He removed his hand and the wound was slowly healing. The albino's eyes were glowing as he wrenched the dagger out of Shizuka's grip and threw it into the ground. He picked her up again and bit into her, drinking thirstily. His wound healing faster than before. When finished, he threw the dead body to the ground. He looked at his crew.  
  
"We loose anyone?"  
  
"Yeah," One of them said looking at the ground, "We lost James"  
  
"May he haunt whoever he wants" They all nodded and left the scene.  
  
"We've been waiting for thirty minutes... and we have been ready for that long!"  
  
"Quit complaining!" The five waiting vampires turned around to see Ryou grinning with four other vampires behind him, "I is time to kill the leader of the hunters in this city. Ready for freedom to wander the night without being hunted upon?" Sounds of enthusiasm passed through the nine vampires around him. He grinned and walked out on the path leading to the KC Manor, with the other vampires not far behind him.  
Grinning he walked to the manor with nine other vampires behind him, to kill the morale and split the hunters apart. To scatter the hunters around as easy targets.  
Midnight has come, and the vampires are ready to take over!  
  
---------------------------   
  
{}---- Ejit meant idiot but it's with an Irish accent  
  
Well, sorry for the long delay, Really. It's hard to update these days for me... it really is... sighs I wish I could update as soon as I finish typing it... I really do... Mou. I'll try to get it up faster, but I doubt it will work. I'll go look at the library at my house to see if they have the Internet... hmmm... I have a crappy library...v.v we need an Internet café here  
  
Until next chappie or fic C YA!  
-Niricko . 


	8. 08 Good bye hunters

Disclaimer: Same as the last one.. and the one before that... and the one before that.... And the one before that.. wait... how many chapters are there? Oh yes, seven other chapters.... And the one before that... and the one before, before that. HA 2 in one! 8P  
  
A/N: okies... this will the chapter before the last. So no complaining! I'll finally be finished a fanfiction!!- WHOOT! I feel happy!!- It will be a fic to remember! (thoughts: my a::) Anywho, it'll be my first completed fic that I'll have to read over and edit it then replace the chapters with better grammar and spelling. Don't worry, I won't change anything, just the crappy mistakes I've done! .; Well, enjoy this fic while it lasts! Oh, but don't stop there! There WILL be an Epilogue! Short though...  
  
------------------ -------------  
  
Chapter 08 Good Bye... Hunters  
  
Set up in their places, the vampires, and one by one, crept out of the darkness and onto the roof of Seto Kaiba's manor. Other vampires, however, were in the lights and in front of the cameras for the guards to see.  
Little did the owner know, that's what Ryou's plan was.  
  
"So, we're just going to walk in from the front door?" one vampire said to Ryou. The albino smiled  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
Ryou walked up to the front door and looked straight into the camera and waved. Seto Kaiba looked over to the monitors again. His eyes stopped on monitor where Ryou was grinning into.  
  
"How the hell did he-" all the monitors shut down and so did the rest of the electronics. The power was out. Seto nearly jumped at the loss of electricity.  
  
"Boss? You alright?" A female voice mixed in to the darkness.  
  
"Where's our power!" Seto yelled pushing himself away from the desk. He stood up.  
  
"I-I don't know sir..."  
  
"Switch to the generators!"  
  
"We-"the lights flicked back on and Seto silenced the technician.  
  
"Shh! Go tell the others, vampires have arrived..." He turned to the monitors and heard a 'click' sound of the woman's shoes down the hallway. He studied the monitors and found no vampire or a certain albino.  
  
"Shit..." he left the room, grabbing his two swords, ready to kill any vampire that he sees.  
  
As Seto passed down the hall, a blue eyed 'night creature' landed swiftly and silently on the ground after seeing the brunette pass. The vampire walked into the surveillance room and closed the metal door. He pulled out a blowtorch and welded off any area that a human might get in the room from. After doing so, he swiveled the chair towards him and sat down. He put on a headset and turned the chair towards the monitors and slowly advanced the chair to the keyboard controls. He cracked his fingers over the controls and typed in a few words.  
  
"Ryou, North hall; five, East; three, West; none" he spoke into the headset.  
  
"Thank you, I know my way around this place, most of the traps and guard posts. Don't mind me, contact the others in the higher level"  
  
"Got ya!" The blue eyes vampire started to type away, hacking into the system, making himself comfortable, and directing the other vampires.  
On one of the screens Ryou and his vampire group head to the center of the meeting halls, thirsty for more blood.  
  
3:00 am  
  
Now, more than half of the hunters were in the pool room, dazed and in a state of near coma. Some of the 'lucky ones' stayed in a corner, huddled together, trying to keep their defenses up from the vampires. The pool was drained and was slowly being filled with puddles of blood coming from the dying wounded that were placed along the sides of the pool.  
Those who were 'lucky' watched their friends be feasted on by vampires who passed by and were hungry. The hunters could not take on this many vampires. Where were all the other hunters? They are all out in the streets, hunting the vampires, who were here, at their home base. None of the hunters who were awake or aware of what was going on, could fight back. They were weaponless and the fight was hopeless. The only thing that they could do was wish they were somewhere and someone else... A vampire took one of the dying to the side of the pool and leaned the hunters head over the side. The vampire pulled out a dagger and brought it to the mortal's neck. In one fast and sadistic move, the hunter's throat was sliced open and the blood spurted out into the pool. The blood stained the marble floor and wall of the new pool, gathering with the other puddles of crimson liquid. The vampire liked the hunter there for the remaining blood to leak into the pool. The vampire licked the blade and looked for another victim. Some of the hunters who were dazed and near unconsciousness looked over at the vampire with their eyes hunger for release of this limbo state they were in.  
  
"Who's next..."  
  
/Other part of Seto Kaiba's Manor. 3:30 am/  
  
"Come on! Fight back!" Seto cut into vampires rushing at him. "You vampires are nothing to me!" He taunted. More angry vampires rushed at the brunette. He swung twice in a horizontal motion and the vampire bodies split into pieces, and burst to ashes. Seto stood up straight and sneered. He knew where his fellow hunters were, but not why. Why would the vampires keep their prisoners of war in their pool room?  
Now it was about thirty hunters versus a hundred vampires... or somewhere around that... Who wins?  
  
Seto and the rest of the hunters walked down the halls, fighting any vampires in the way. Many hunters fell, but more vampires blew u.  
  
"Seto Kaiba... Your home has been taken over. What does one do now?" The brunette turned around.  
  
"I've been looking for you, Ryou..."  
  
"I always knew where you were" the vampire smiled, his fangs showing.  
  
"What are you doing to my hunters and technicians!?"  
  
"Feeding the hungry" The hunters behind Seto glared at Ryou and the approaching vampires in front of them.  
  
"Is that all you brought with you?"  
  
"A-hem..." Seto turned around and noticed that half of the hunters that were with him were gone and have been replaced by Ryou's vampires.  
In a silent sound of 'Fight!' the two vampire groups attacked the small remaining hunters.  
  
"Leave Seto to me! He's mine!"  
  
Hunters fell and vampires burst into flames that died out when they touched the ground. Seto hacked at his attackers that soon left him alone and seemed to push his hunters away form him. Seto found himself in the middle of a circle. An empty clearing in the middle of a battle. He looked around for an opponent, but soon he found out that all those around him were not of his species. They were vampires. Already did the hunters fall to the ground with small puddles of blood forming around the dead bodies. Seto swung his weapon at a vampire, but the vampire did not react and the weapon came in contact with another weapon.  
  
"Your opponent is not one of these vampires, Seto Kaiba." The brunette's eyes traced the sword to its holder.  
  
"Ryou, I guess it's time for you to die."  
  
"On the contrary, my dear hunter, you are the one to fall." Ryou pushed Seto's sword away from the vampire.  
  
"Let's make a deal. If-" Ryou looked away from the talking mortal  
  
"No deal" the vampire had no interest in deals.  
  
"What?"  
  
"No deal. Need for me to spell that out for you? N-o d-e-a-l" Seto smirked  
  
"Too afraid to die here and now?"  
  
"I'm not the one who's worried about their brother." Ryou's eye looked at Seto's reaction  
  
"No... You, killed, him?"  
  
"Who said 'killed'" Ryou grinned  
  
"BASTARD!" Seto charged at Ryou who vanished and appeared behind the raged brunette.  
  
"Behind you..." Seto swiped both his weapons behind him, turning his body with the swords.  
  
"Missed" Ryou whispered in his ear. Seto shot one of his weapons backwards and felt it pierce something. He then turned swinging his weapon to Ryou's neck. It was stopped by another sword. Seto's hand on the hilt of the sword that was in Ryou's gut was wrenched off by Ryou's other hand. He then jumped back and slowly removed the weapon. Seto charged with his weapon raised in air ready to bring it down over Ryou's head.  
  
----------------------------- ----------------  
  
I know I know... You all hate me now! XP But hey, if I don't stop it here, what am I ever going to start the next chapter with? Hmmmm..... Uhhh... Sappy crappy stuff? NEVAH! The next chapter will have the end fight of this and You'll finally get to see Bakura!  
  
Bakura Fans: WHOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
But I gets muffled by cat Okay, okay, okay... geese... anywho... I'm now tired... and sleepy... and ya... you get the point.  
  
Well, Until next chappie or fic C YA!  
-Niricko ) Kirby dances to Nickelback 


	9. 09 My job is done

Disclaimer: I- Disclaimer: I- Disclaimer: I- Disclaimer: I- Disclaimer: I do not- Disclaimer: .......................okay, the last chapter had the disclaimer and so did the other seven. But the only good disclaimer is at the first chapter. Thank you!  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter but then again, there will be a short Epilogue. So don't forget about it!  
  
------------------------------ --------  
  
"Missed" Ryou whispered in his ear. Seto shot one of his weapons backwards and felt it pierce something. He then turned swinging his weapon to Ryou's neck. It was stopped by another sword. Seto's hand on the hilt of the sword that was in Ryou's gut was wrenched off by Ryou's other hand. He then jumped back and slowly removed the weapon. Seto charged with his weapon raised in air ready to bring it down over Ryou's head.  
  
Chapter 09 "My job is done..."  
  
A bloody sword blocks the one Seto held. The brunette's eyes widen as he realizes that he now was open to an attack, but none came. He was only pushed away with the blocking weapon. Now, who has two weapons?  
Ryou readies himself with the two weapons as Seto gets his composure back. The mortal gets into a defensive stance with his one weapon. Ryou smirks and charges at Seto.  
The vampire swings the bloodied word horizontally and gets blocked. He then takes the other weapon for a head on attack which was swatted away with the defender's weapon. The attacker backed off and gave one of the swords to a vampire telling him to hold it for him.  
Seto with one weapon, Ryou with the weapon that was in his gut earlier. The wound had healed fully. They both charged at each other and their swords clashed together. A vertical attack from Seto made Ryou jump away. The vampire lunged at the human who couldn't react in time to move and got pinned to the ground. His weapon slid on the floor and was stopped by a vampire's foot. Ryou held the sword at Seto's neck and smiled.  
  
"I pinned you. You're helpless against vampires, human." Ryou mocked  
  
"Fuck you, Ryou. I will not die! NOT YET!" Seto threw Ryou off of him with his legs and got up from the floor. Ryou flipped over and landed on his feet in a crouching position.  
  
"You're faltering, Seto. You are weaponless and I still have my sword. The fear in your heart courses through your veins, and so does rage." Ryou grinned as Seto charged at the vampire. Seto swung a punch and it was stopped by Ryou's hand that clenched onto the human's hand. A couple of cracking sounds coming from Seto's hand made pain course through his body, and his knees weakening. A cry of pain escaped his mouth as he falls to the ground. Ryou crouches and looks at Seto, who squirmed to get out of his reach.  
  
"It hurts, right?" Seto shook his head. Blood leaked out of the openings from Seto' hand as Ryou squeezes harder. A yell escapes from his mouth.  
  
"Let go!" Ryou, being a vampire, pulls Seto towards him and opens his mouth to drink from his neck. But before biting,  
  
"Mokuba is still alive..." he whispers. Seto's eyes widen as Ryou says those words and bite down.  
  
/4:00am/  
  
A complete lock down on the Kaiba manor was issued once all the vampires were reported there. The manor was now a vampire area. They claimed it, by killing all the hunters in the area. The pool room was now labeled the blood room, whereas the pool was filled with blood that seemed to be always fresh, thanks to the technology. The manor was now labeled the vampire manor.  
  
/Next Night/  
  
Ryou stepped onto the grass of his old home where he lived with Bakura. The last person on his list that the council has given him. The one that will make him become a free vampire. He stepped up the stairs and opened the door. He looked around the broken home. There were no more lamps on the tables, but on the floor, broken in pieces. The pictures were gone and the living room table was broken. No television, or any electronics. On the floor, Bakura was there sword in hand, sitting with his chin on his knees. Waiting.  
  
"Welcome home Ryou" His voice drifted across the stillness.  
  
"What happened here?" Ryou asked  
  
"When they heard that you were a vampire, they came here and took everything away and trashed the place. Well, it was mostly me who broke everything..." Bakura got up, with his sword blade dragging on the floor, "So did you come here to kill me or not?" Ryou smirked and looked at Bakura who staggered slightly.  
  
"You're drunk"  
  
"That's because I broke stuff" Ryou rolled his eyes, "Fine, it's because I'm used to having you around. Like a little brother" Ryou was amazed, "I guess you finally notice things when they're gone. Now, I'm a hunter, you're a vampire. It's time for us to fight."  
  
"You're still drunk"  
  
"Have you ever heard of the drunken fighting master?" Ryou nodded, "You just met one" At a speed that no hunter he has met before, Bakura charged at him. Ryou had no time to pull out his weapon, so he dodged. Bakura ended up getting Ryou's shirt. Bakura turned and slashed at Ryou again. The albino had gotten his sword out when he dodged Bakura's first attack, and blocked the second.  
  
"Amazed how fast I can move for a hunter?"  
  
"Fastest one I've met" Bakura smirked and attacked again, Ryou dodging out of the way and attacked Bakura on the side. Bakura blocked, but staggered away from Ryou in pain, "But not fast enough" Bakura growled and attacked again. Ryou swings his sword and Bakura's weapon flies out of his grip. The weapon flies into the wall. Bakura's head followed the weapon then looked at Ryou looking straight in his eyes.  
  
"I guess, I can't... win......." Bakura falls to the floor and looks up at Ryou who walked over to him, "...The world is doomed to be run over by vampires. Heh. Didn't see that one coming..." Ryou crouched next to Bakura. Bakura tilted his head to the side accepting his fate. Ryou opened his mouth and stopped.  
  
'Not again' he thought as he pushed Bakura away from him, making Bakura ram into the wall. This time it wasn't in his gut. It was in his shoulder. He pulled out the dagger that Bakura had on him.  
  
"Hehehehehehe... Think it would be that easy?" Bakura got up and grabbed a hold of the hilt of the sword in the wall. He pulled on it. I didn't budge. "Shit..." He looked over to the rack of swords near the door. Ryou knew what he would do.  
Bakura sprinted for the swords and Ryou shot his weapon at Bakura. Bakura's eyes widened as the sword sliced through his arm and pinned him on the wall. He screamed out in pain, trying not to move his fingers. Every movement hurt. Ryou walked towards Bakura and leaned towards him, but not too close.  
  
"Too slow" too bad for Ryou, he forgot about Bakura's arm reach. Bakura swung his fist and it connected with Ryou's face and made his nose start to bleed. Ryou held his nose and sniffed. The pain subsided and the blood stopped.  
  
"Was that too slow for you?" Ryou moved with his vampire speed and pinned Bakura's other arm in the wall with the dagger. He stepped on Bakura's feet and pinned them there. "You killed everyone..."  
  
"...And saved the best for last" Ryou bit into Bakura's neck and a small whimper of pain escaped Bakura.  
  
When Ryou was finished, he removed the blades and carried Bakura's body to where he was when Ryou came into the home. He went to the kitchen and took out all the alcohol and spread it all over the house. He then took a match and lit it. He let it drop on Bakura's body and watched a small flame ignite.  
Ryou stepped out of the house and backed away to the curb. Small explosions broke out in the house making it be engulfed into flames. No police were going to come. No firefighters. No one. They were all afraid of the vampires. The house was on fire, and no one cared.  
  
"You are finished your job. What do you wish to do?" A member of the vampire council said beside Ryou. "Do you wish to stay with the council?"  
  
"No, I'd rather watch the fire" The vampire beside Ryou nodded and vanished. Ryou stood there. When the fire died, Ryou was already gone. Gone from the city where he lived. Where he was killed and brought to life. Where he killed his 'friends'. His city of Death.  
  
------------------------- ----------------  
  
There. That's the end. Don't forget, There is and epilogue. And it's nice to read it!  
  
Until next fic C YA!  
  
-Niricko - 


	10. Epilogue

Note: Song is 'Piece by Piece' by Strata. Song Lyrics in _Italics  


* * *

_**Epilogue Rest**

_I found these plastic parts and wires, Let's split me open at the seams... And rip out everything inside Make room for all these new machines..._

Ryou walked down the streets of Domino City with a large paper bag in his hands. He headed towards the graveyard.

_Sew me up and pray that I survive. A brand new me Piece by piece_

Arriving at the gates, he walks down the rows of tombstones, looking closely at the names.

_Stay here and watch me bleed... Watch me bleed It's a brand new me Piece by piece... Piece by Piece_

Arriving at the name 'Motou, Yugi' he crouches down and opens the paper package. Inside, yellow and white roses.

_I'll leave a black tear in the sky To help you remember what you've seen. And then I'll set this place on fire_

Ryou takes out a white and yellow rose and places it at the grave. "Rest in peace" He looks over at the grave next to Yugi's and places a yellow and white rose there too, lighting another incense, he whispers the three words again. "Rest in peace"

_Just burn down everything I'm made of plastic parts and wires now I won't feel anything_

Getting up he walks over to Mizaki, Anzu. He crouches down and does the same. A white and yellow rose with a lit incense. The words whispered were the same. "Rest in peace"

_Start the countdown Just make me fall asleep_

Not far, he sees the grave of Hiroto, Honda. He appears before the grave and placed a white and yellow rose. Lighting an incense, he whispers the same words.

_Stay here and watch me bleed Watch me bleed It's a brand new me Piece by piece... Piece by Piece_

He walks over deeper into the graveyard and finds Jounouchi, Katsuya and Jounouchi, Shizuka. He places a white and yellow rose on each grave and lights an incense for each saying "Rest in peace"

_My flesh, my bones, my blood_

Kujaku, Mai's grave was not far off. He crouched down and placed a white and yellow rose on her grave and lit an incense with the same words of "Rest in peace"

_They hold my hate, my love._

Ryou walked to Kaiba, Seto's grave and smiled. He shook his head and placed the roses there and an incense was lit "Mokuba is still living and unharmed from any vampire. I won't let the same fate as yours fall on him. Rest in peace..." Ryou's paper bag was empty.

_They hold my hate, my pain..._

The last grave was not behind the gates of Domino City's graveyard. but in the nearby sea, where Ryou had scattered Bakura's ashes. For this, Ryou had yellow and white petals. He scattered them into the water and sat there, watching the petals drift away in the moonlight. He took an incense and placed it there where he stood the three months ago, and lit it. "Rest in peace, Bakura. And, thank you. For being the only one who cared."

_Just take a breath and walk away..._

Ryou got up from the grass and walked to where his next destination was. He didn't know exactly where, but he knew he could not stay in Domino. He had to get away from the deaths he had caused.  
He now felt that he was truly, and always will be, Not so Innocent.

_Stay here and watch me bleed... It's a brand new me Piece by piece... Piece by ...  
__Piece_

Fin

* * *

Okay, I have a few things to say...

Fist of all, I thank Shade for almost shoving this thing down my throat to continue and helping me out with some things. She helped me out with the story and I don't believe in taking all the credit. So, I think you should thank Shade Azuna for, if it were not for her, I still would not be finished. Thank you Shade. You helped me... a whole lot! For some of your choices are in the fic. THANKS!

To all the reviewers: Panda X. Bear, Copycat4, "uh... I forgot", Ryou's Kitty, Hyperlymad, Jou, Reaper-from-Heaven, "noone", Mayamori, Dark Angel5221, Black Vampyre, Kichu. Thank you so much for reviewing my fic and helping continue it through. I know some of you have given me ideas, and I thank you for them and I also thank you for reading Not So Innocent!

Thanks so much,

- Niricko


End file.
